


Singing and soft lips

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Oops, Singing, Stenbrough, my bbys - Freeform, tw:death, tw:shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Bill sings to Stan whenever he’s crying, it’s what he’s always done. Heartache and love is showed between these to broken boys, but they wouldn’t want it any other way





	Singing and soft lips

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is based off of the song “I love you always forever” by Donna Lewis so go listen to the song before reading for a better experience! This story is dedicated to @stanleyscurlsx on tumblr. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! My tumblr is  
> @Big-billiammm

They were seven years old

Bill and Stan were playing at the park together running around the swings. Bill grabbed Stan’s hand and pulled him behind the playground and to the big hill that laid behind it. The two boys would often peak behind and stare down the hill at all the flowers that lay below. Both boys mothers had specifically told them to never go down there because the hill was too steep and dangerous, but every time they looked down there and saw those flowers it took everything in them not to discard the rule and trample down the hill to pick the colorful flowers. Both boys were sitting and looking down the hill like they did every time they visited the park together. Bill was sitting on his bottom when he started to slowly lower himself sown the hill. 

“Billy? What are you doing? Our parents said that going down the hill was a no.” Stan informed. Bill just busted out in a childish giggle, smiling as wide as possible.

“Come on Stanny! It’s o-okay!” Bill chuckled. “Th-they don’t have to know!” He whispered and continued to lower himself down the hill, laughing as he did so. Stan hesitantly began to lower himself down the hill beside Bill. Bill was moving much quicker than Stan, Bill didn’t ever think, he just did, making him a much bolder person. Stan on the other hand thought everything he did through carefully. Bill had already reached the bottom while Stan was only half way down, still lowering himself at a very slow pace.

“Stannyyyyy!” Bill whined. “Hurry up! These flowers aren’t going to pick themselves!” Bill beamed with much enthusiasm in his voice. Stan didn’t want to hurry, he was taking his time getting down there, but with Bill’s big blue eyes sparking and begging him to hurry, he felt as if there was no other choice but to speed up his process. Bill was skipping around the field laughing and doing cartwheels while Stan attempted to hurry his way down to him. Stan could feel his foot slip but knew there was nothing he could do about it. The small boy tumbled down the hill at a rather alarming speed, pulling Bill out of his trance. Stan hit the ground with a thud, looking himself up and down he saw all the grass stains on his once spotless khaki shorts. Bill rushed over and knelt down beside him feeling the guilt in his gut. 

“Are you okay?!” Bill quickly asked laying his hand on Stan’s bloody knee. Stan’s bottom lip began to quiver as he shook his head. He wanted to be strong, but this really hurt and he wasn’t going to pretend it didn’t. The thick tears began to roll down Stan’s soft skin as he quietly cried, burying his face into his knees. Bill could feel himself panicking, he didn’t know what to do to help his friend smile again. So he did the first thing that came to his mind 

“Feels like I’m st-standing in a timeless dream  
Of light m-mists of pale amber rose  
Feels like I’m lost in a deep c-cloud of heavenly scent  
T-touching, discovering you.” Bill softly sang the best he could. Stan looked up from his knees to look at Bill, his tears had stopped spilling and a small smile plastered his face. Bill noticed that he has stopped crying so he stopped singing.

“I don’t really know what that s-song is about. I just hear my m-mom sing it a lot so I know a lot of the lyrics.” Bill confessed with a light blush. Stan sniffled and laughed.

“Well I liked it. You have a pretty voice Billy.” Stan smiled at him. Bill just chuckled and shrugged. He helped Stan to his feet and climbed the hill right behind Stan so if he fell he would be able to catch him this time. Once they reached the top the two snuck off to Bill’s house and quietly tiptoed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stan sat up on the counter around the sink while Bill opened the cabinet, searching for the first aid kit. 

“G-Got it!” Bill whisper shouted as he began to pull out the wipes and Mickey Mouse bandaids. Slowly, he ripped open the wrapper and pulled out the alcohol wipe, knowing it would sting Bill rubbed slowly and gently, singing the same song to him that he sang earlier. The sound of Bill singing distracted him from the sting the alcohol was creating, and before he knew it, Bill was pressing a Mickey and Pluto bandaid on his knee, smiling up at him.

“Thanks.” Stan smiled at him. 

“N-No problem, I’m the one who f-forced you down there… sorry about th-that.” Bill mumbled, guilt lacing his voice. 

“No you didn’t, I wanted to go with you. It’s not your fault, I promise.” Stan said with a smile. Bill chuckled and nodded his head.

“But it still hurt.” Stan laughed. Bill bent down and placed a quick, sweet kiss to his knee where the band aid was.

“There, nothing a kiss can’t fix.” Bill grinned. Stan just hopped off the counter and hugged Bill.

“Thank you, really.” Stan smiled at him. Stan went home with the bandaids on his knee causing his parents to question where they came from. Stan simply lied telling them he fell on his way home. He didn’t want to get Bill in trouble, especially after all he had done for him.

 

 

They were ten years old

Stan, Richie, Bill, and Eddie were walking the halls of their elementary school. Their last class was a free period which they all shared. The boys enjoyed hanging out in the library to do their homework, that was they could finish early and hand out at each other’s houses after school. All of them had sat down on a couch in the library, whispering to one another. Stan was wearing a pressed, green, white striped polo shirt along with his signature khaki shorts. He had a bird book laid open on his lap as he highlighted things, using a ruler to make sure the line was perfectly straight. 

“This is the dumbest thing I’ve had heard!” Richie hollered as he pointed to his math homework. The librarian hushed him for being too loud. Richie leaned over to Bill, mocking the lady’s shush, causing Bill to snicker. Eddie just rolled his eyes as he flipped a page in his science book. 

“Excuse me guys, I need to grab a book from the creation shelf.” Stan said as he stood up, smoothing down his shorts. They all just nodded and let him go. After a couple minutes Stan rushed by the couch they were sitting at and out of the room.

“Whoa. What’s his deal?” Richie asked, Eddie just slapped him and said something could be wrong. 

“I’m g-gonna check on him real quick.” Bill said as he set his book down and left the room. Bill knew Stan very well so he knew all the place he went when he was sad at school. First he peaked in the bathroom but Stan was no where to be found. Next, Bill snuck into Mr.Taylor’s classroom, this was Stan’s favorite teacher so sometimes he would go there, but Stan was not in the room. Bill walked outside and around the building to the playground. He jogged over to the slide and saw a small figure sitting under it. He knocked on the slide with his knuckles as if it was a door and asked

“Anyone home?” 

“Go away Bill…” Stan’s small voice said. Bill didn’t leave, but he didn’t kneel under the slide yet. He was still waiting for permission.

“You know I’m not going away r-right?” Bill half heartedly chuckled. Stan just sniffled and signaled to him that it was okay to come under. Bill slowly sat down beside him not saying anything for a minute.  
It was silent for a while, but Bill was waiting for Stan to say something. Bill was looking down at his scoffed up sneakers when Stan spoke up.

“They said I was queer.” Stan whispered making Bill sit up and look over at him.

“Who? Who s-said that?” Bill questioned, with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Some kids… when I went to go get a book I heard them talking about me… they called me queer and a fagot…” Stan whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“No no no! That’s n-not true at all, they can’t just go around calling y-you names! They don’t even know you! Stanley you are an amazing, t-talented person with interests that most boys don’t have but that doesn’t g-give them rights to c-call you those things. Ever.” Bill informed looking Stan dead in the eyes. Stan could feel himself breaking down. The tears began to pour out of his innocent eyes. Bill did what his instinct told him to do. He began to sing the song he always sang to him when he was down.

“Those days of warm rains c-come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret m-moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness  
Soft spoken w-words  
Say it, say it again.” Stan was leaning against Bill’s side listening to the words carefully. The tears coming to a halt. Bill stopped singing, places a tender, quick, kiss to Stan’s head, and then looked down at him.

“How? How do you do it?” Stan whispered into Bill’s side. 

“D-Do what?” Bill asked, eyebrows furrowed. Stan looked up into Bill’s eyes which were already looking at him.

“You can always make me happy, you can always stop my crying.” Stan said with a small grin. Bill just chuckled and looked straight ahead.

“I just sing, the s-same song, every t-time. I don’t know how it st-still works.” Bill chuckled looking back down at Stan.

“Well it does. You just have a very soothing voice.” Stan muttered to where Bill could barely hear him. Stan was still pressed against Bill’s side, eyes closed. The two sat under the slide for a while, saying nothing, just sitting. Richie and Eddie came barreling down and sat beside them.

“Come on! We can’t be out here! It’s like” Eddie looked down at his watch and then back at the two “three minutes until our parents will be here to pick us up and if we’re not inside we’ll probably lose recess time!” Eddie huffed, grabbing his inhaler out of his fanny pack, taking a puff from it. 

“He’s right, so get up! I’m not getting in trouble with you two idiots! Now get moving mates! It would be a shame if you were to be caught out in the open!!” Richie said in one of his annoying accents. The two boys left as quick as they had came. Bill and Stan just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Bill stood up and offered Stan his hand. Stan took it and Bill helped him up. 

“If you get bullied again, tell me, I’ll deal with it.” Bill said sounding slightly arrogant but Stan saw it as more of a heroic thing. The two boys rushed back into the school building and waited to get picked up. Not mentioning anything that happened under the slide.

 

They were thirteen years old

It had been a couple months since they all fought the killer clown. Beverly had moved to Portland and things didn’t feel the same. Bill’s stutter had gotten worse and Stan’s mind was plagued with images of what he saw in the dark, damp, sewers. Fall break had approached and Stan invited Bill over to play video games all day to kick it off. Bill had agreed to come over and packed a backpack filled with junk food and an extra pair of clothes. Bill’s home life had changed drastically since Georgie’s death. His parents seemed to forget they had another son. Bill hadn’t made a big deal about the lack of attention but deep down it hurt. He stopped by his house to grab his stuff before he peddled over to the Uris’ house. Three steady knocks on the large oak door before he took a step back waiting for an answer. The door opened to reveal Stan’s face, he was smiling, but Bill could tell it wasn’t sincere.

“Hey Bill, glad you could come over.” Stan smiled at him, stepping back to let him inside. Bill walked into the house and turned around to face Stan.

“I b-brought snacks, s-sour candy! Y-Your favorite!” Bill smiled brightly at him. Stan just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t have to bring candy you know.”

“And w-what would be a s-sleepover without junk f-food?!” Bill said as he crossed his arms. 

“Come on doofus.” Stan chuckled as he walked up the stairs. Bill followed behind him, dropping his backpack to the ground as soon as he reached Stanley’s tidy room. Stan crossed over to the cabinet where he kept his video games neatly lined up. Bill poured out all the candy he had brought and began to organize it. 

“Mario?” Stan asked as he held up the game.

“Yes! I’m s-so going to b-beat your ass!” Bill laughed as he snatched up one of the controllers, sitting down, ready to play.

“In your dreams Denbrough!” Stan chuckled as he snatched up the other remote and plopped down beside Bill. The two boys were technically on the same team, but that didn’t stop them from fighting over power ups and getting the extra points.

“Hey no fair! You already have a power up!” Stan hollered as he shoved Bill playfully making Bill laugh loudly.

“Y-Yeah, but if you g-grab it when you already h-have one, you g-get extra points!” Bill grinned as he hopped onto the flag poll scoring the largest amount of points. Stan jumped on right behind him but not gaining as many points.

“BULLSHIT!” Stan yelled as he threw his remote onto the floor. Bill was laying on his back laughing hysterically. 

“I am v-victorious!! Wooooo!” Bill cheered as he ran around Stan’s room.

“Rematch!! I demand a rematch!” Stan hollered, slamming his foot onto the ground. 

“You’re o-on!” Bill laughed as he grabbed his remote and sat down so quickly he almost fell. Stan pressed the play again button and began to play far more aggressively. Stan shoved Bill’s cheek to distract him from the screen scoring a Yelp from Bill.

“Cheater! Y-you’re a cheater!” Bill yelled as Stan grabbed the power up. 

“No I’m not! I just know strategy!” Stan laughed as his figure zoomed up to princess peach and scooped her up. Loud victory music began to play from the speakers as Stan hopped up and began to dance around Bill.

“Who’s the winner now?!” He cheered, taunting Bill.

“New game!” Bill hollered over Stan’s taunting

“Mario cart? Or Donkey Kong? I’m just warning you I’m amazing at both-“ 

“N-No! Not a v-video game! Let’s see who c-can put the m-most pieces of s-sour candy in their mouth b-before quitting!” Bill suggested With a smirk. 

“You’re on!” Stan said as he sat down next to Bill. Bill opened up the candy bag, both boys mouth salivated at the smell. Bill poured out a generous amount onto the floor. Bill popped one into his mouth before Stan repeated the action. Both boys repeated this action for a while, the sour candy was burning their mouths but they refused to give up and let the other win. Both of them had twelve pieces in their mouths, drool oozing out of the corners of their puckered lips, before Stan spat out the candy coughing roughly. Bill spat out his candies right after Stan. They both zoomed down the stairs and began to chug water in attempt to wash the burning sensation away. 

“I w-win!” Bill coughed. Stan continued to drink his water, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t care! I didn’t want to break my tastebuds so I spat mine out!” Stan choked out in between coughs. Once both boys had finished choking on the intense sour flavor, they headed back up stairs. It was getting late so they played a couple more rounds of Mario before crawling into bed, Stan on the left and Bill on the right. Stanley owned a queen sized bed since he was an only child, so both boys had lots of space to themselves.

“G-Goodnight Stanley.” Bill whispered.

“Goodnight Bill.” Stan whispered back before clicking off the lamp and settling down. It was about 2:00am when Bill was woken by a quiet whimpering noise. The noise grew louder and turned into what sounded like cries. He flipped over to see Stan was shaking and sweating in his sleep. Bill began to shake his friend, slightly scared at his state.

“Stanley, w-wake up! St-Stan!” Bill began to say as he shook Stan’s shoulder. The boy shot up, eyes darting around the room as he screamed.

“You left me! You’re not my friend! This is your fault! You left me! You made me go!” Stan screamed. His cry’s were scratchy and horse. Bill tried laying a hand on Stan’s shoulder in attempt to calm him but was only slapped rather roughly. Bill scooted back trying to give the boy some space. 

“I’m s-sorry Stan… I-I-“ Bill stuttered out, a small tear threatening to escape. Stan’s breathing was labored and heavy, his whole body shaking. Bill didn’t know what to do, the boy obviously didn’t want to be touched and he seemed rather angry with him so he did what he always did. He figured it wouldn’t work because of Stan’s mental state but he figured it was worth a try. 

“I love y-you always forever  
Near a-and far closer t-together  
Everywhere I w-will be with you  
Everything I w-will do for you.” Bill sang quietly, stumbling over his words. Stan’s breathing began to slow as he concentrated on the words. He’s heard Bill sing him this song multiple times but it never failed to calm him. Listening to the lyrics reminded him Bill did truly love him and he never meant to hurt him. Stan turned to face Bill, who was still stumbling over the lyrics to the song as he sang timidly. 

“I’m sorry Bill…” Stan whispered. Bill stopped singing to look at him.

“Don’t b-be… I shouldn’t h-have dragged you in there and I’m s-sorry…” Bill whispered back, now looking down at his lap. Stan just laid his hand on Bills leg.

“I’ve been having nightmares recently and I should’ve told you, or someone. I haven’t slept in what’s felt like days.” Stan mumbled quietly.

“Do you want to lie down? I could lay with you if that would help.” Bill suggested, looking up from his lap. Stan nodded his head and began to lie down slowly, pulling the covers back so they could get under them. Bill slowly wrapped his arms around Stan and closed his eyes.

 

“I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you.” Bill whispered into Stan’s ear as they drifted off to sleep. Once Bill was sure Stan was asleep, he placed a soft innocent kiss to the back of his ear. Stan was awake, and felt the kiss, but he never told Bill that. He didn’t need to know.

 

 

They were fifteen years old.

Stan had asked Bill if would go bird watching with him after school and of course he agreed to go. The two were freshmen in high school and enjoying their school year for the most part. Once their final bell rang they headed for their lockers where they grabbed their needed books and stuffed them in their backpacks. Bill saw Stan and jogged up to him.

“H-Hey Stan!” Bill beamed. The boy looked a lot happier these days, all the losers had noticed, sure he still had his bad days but Beverly had moved back, his stutter was getter better, and he had the best friends ever that always supported him. 

“Hey Bill! I’ve got to stop by my house to grab my binoculars before we go if that’s okay?” Stan asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah! Sure! N-No problem!” Bill answered as he walked beside Stan. The two boys grabbed their bikes and began to pedal toward the Uris’ household. 

“You w-wanna race?” Bill asked with raised eyebrows. The two boys were always competing with each other and racing each other home was a norm for the two.

“N-Not today.” Stan answered plainly. Bill was slightly confused by his answer but decided to brush it off and keep pedaling. Once they had arrived at the house Bill dropped his bike as opposed to Stan who kicked his stand out to let his bike stand up properly. The two boys walked into the home and jogged up the stairs. Bill noticed right off the bat that Stan’s room was extra tidy. All his books where in alphabetical order, his clothing in order of the color wheel, his bed perfectly straight, not one wrinkle to be seen, the mirror that hung on his wall didn’t seem to have a single smudge, and Bill couldn’t seem to find a single flaw. It was normal for Stan to keep his room orderly, but even this was too clean for Stan’s normal behavior. Bill knew that Stan cleaned and organized when he was stressed so the orderliness of the bedroom seemed to worry Bill. 

“Got em!” Stan said as he held up his binoculars. Bill jumped a little as Stan startled him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, okay. L-let’s go then!” Bill said trying not to sound worried. Both of them walked down the stairs and out the door, grabbing their bike and hopping on them. Usually they talked the whole time they peddled but this ride was rather quiet and not in a comfortable way. Bill felt uncomfortable, it wasn’t like Stan to be acting like this and it worries him. Once they had arrived at Stan’s favorite place to bird watch the got off their bikes and began to walk.

“So I wanted to find the Dovekie today because I haven’t seen one this year.” Stan said simply. Bill nodded his head and walked close by Stan. Stan slid away slightly when Bill got closer, it wasn’t that noticeable but Bill noticed immediately. The small action hurt Bill’s feelings and he wasn’t sure why. Stan sat down on a dry patch of grass and began to look around the trees.

“H-How long does this u-usually take?” Bill asked.

“Shh! You’re gonna scare them off.” Stan hissed. Bill was starting to get mad. Why had Stan even invited him over if he was just gonna yell at him the whole time.

“What’s y-your deal man?!” Bill asked. Stan looked at him with a annoyed face.

“I just don’t want you scaring off the birds.” He replied sharply. Bill simply rolled his eyes.

“No, I m-mean you’ve been acting weird for a w-while, and your r-room is extremely clean, so I f-figured you were stressed about s-something.” Bill answered in a harsh tone, showing he wasn’t messing around. Stan tensed up at Bill’s observation and began to fidget with his fingers.

“I’m fine…” Stan whispered.

“Bullshit Stan! T-Tell me what’s wrong.” Bill demanded. Stan whipped his head around to face Bill, rage covering his face.

“You wanna know what wrong with me?! I’m gay! I’m fucking gay Bill!” Stan yelled at Bill. “How do you think my dad’s going to react?! The Rabbi’s son can’t be gay! I’ll be kicked out of my house and forced onto the streets Bill! You just don’t get it!” Stan cried out at Bill. Bill looked shocked, he felt awful for pushing this out of Stan.

“I’m s-sorry… I had n-no idea…” Bill whispered.

“Trust me, I know.” Stan chuckled in between sniffles. Bill was confused by his answer but ignored it. Stan started to cry again and leaned into Bill’s shoulder.

“They were right… I am a fag…” Stan whispered, tears soaking Bill’s sleave.. 

“That’s not t-true! You are y-you and that’s beautiful. So w-what you like boys, I accept you for y-you.” Bill said running his fingers through Stan’s hair. Stan looked up at him with wet eyes.

“Could you sing for me?” He asked shyly. Bill just broke out into the most gorgeous smile Stan has ever seen.

“Of c-course.” Bill cleared his throat before starting the melody.

“You've got the m-most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever s-seen  
You've got me a-almost melting away  
As we lay there under b-blue sky with pure white s-stars  
Exotic sweetness a magical t-time  
Say it, say it again.” Bill sang to him softly, running his fingers through his hair gently. Stan closed his eyes and took in the sweet sound of Bill’s voice. Bill stopped singing and pulled away from Stan.

“S-Stan?” Bill said.

“Yeah?” Stan answered. Bill slowly leaned in to where their lips were almost touching and looked up at Stan.

“I think everyone’s a l-little gay.” Bill whispered before capturing Stan’s lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, it didn’t last long but it was precious to both of them. Bill was the first to pull away, looking into Stan’s eyes. Stan was bright pink and grinning. This was the happiest Bill had seen him in a while.

 

 

They were eighteen 

Graduation was right around the corner and all the losers would be off to college. Stan was laying on his bed studying for on of his past history tests when it hit him. He was moving, leaving his friends behind, he didn’t know how long it would be before they saw each other again. Stan and Bill had been dating since they were sixteen and decided they wanted to go to college together, but for the other losers? They would all go other directions. The thought of losing his childhood best friends scared him. Stan could feel a panic attack creeping up on him. He felt sick and dizzy. Quickly, he got up and grabbed for the phone, dialing Bill.

“H-Hello?” 

“Bill, I’m h-having a panic attack.” Stan gasped. Bill quickly became serious on the other line.

“Just focus on m-my voice okay?” Bill said calmly. Stan nodded even though Bill couldn’t see him.

“What’s wrong? Do you w-want to tell me?” Bill said.

“I’m s-scared Bill… I don’t want to loss my b-best friends.” Stan choked out.

“Hey hey hey, y-you’re not going to lose them. W-We’ll call them and write them okay?” Bill said trying to cheer Stan up. 

“I-I-“ Stan whimpered.

“I’m coming to get you, w-we’re gonna go visit them okay?” Bill said into the phone.

“O-Okay.” Stan breathed out, voice still shaky.

“I’m gonna have to hang up, is that okay?” Bill asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Stan said.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few.” Bill said before hanging up. Stan sat on his bed rocking back and forth trying to calm himself down. In about three minutes, Bill was pulling up in his big gray truck. He had gotten it for his seventeenth birthday. It had “Sliver” written on the back, each loser wrote a letter of the word and Bill drew a star by it. Bill rushed up to the door and let himself in. Before he knew it, Bill was sitting on Stan’s bed rubbing circles into his back.

“I’m gonna miss them…” Stan whispered into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Me too. Which is why we’re visiting them now okay?” Bill said. Stan nodded his head and began to get up. The two climbed into Silver and started for Richie’s, they expected Eddie to be there too, he usually was. Once they pulled up they knocked on the door. Richie opened the door with Eddie hanging onto his back. 

“Hey guys! What’s up?!” Richie beamed. Eddie waved at them with a smile. Stan smiled at the two.

“Just wanted to see you guys for a bit.” They all sat in the living room and talked before telling them they had to go. Next the two boys drove off to Beverly’s where she had told them Ben and Mike were over helping her with an assignment. Once they pulled up they knocked on her door and were shortly greeted by Beverly.

“Bill! Stan hey guys!” She smiled. “Guys! Bill and Stan are here! Save them some pizza!” She hollered back into the apartment at Ben and Mike. “Come on in!” She stepped back to let them in. All five of them sat in the living room eating pizza and talking. About thirty minutes later they left, thanking them for the food. Both of them climbed back into the truck and Bill began to drive. They passed both boys houses making Stan confused.

“Bill? Where are we going?” Stan chuckled.

“No where special, just alone.” Bill smiled, flashing Stan a smile. About fifteen minutes later Stan saw that they were up on a hill, it was quiet and peaceful. Bill parked his truck and looked over at Stan with a smile. Bill hopped out of his side and opened Stan’s door for him. Bill leaned in the back of his truck and grabbed a blanket and some pillows. 

“Come on.” He smiled as he began to throw then in the back of the truck, organizing them. Bill picked up Stan, who was giggling, and set him down in the back. Both of them laid in the back of Bill truck, looking up at the sky.

“I’m gonna miss them..” Stan said after a minute of silence. 

“Me too.” Bill said quietly. It was silent for a bit before Stan started to quietly cry. It wasn’t loud or heart wrenching, just… sad. Bill wrapped his arm around Stan and held him close. Stan was more sniffling than crying, but it was still upsetting Bill.

 

“I love you always forever  
Near and far c-closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love y-you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will d-do for you.” Bill sang into Stan’s ear. Stan broke out in a smile because, damn did he love this man.

“Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, n-never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never w-whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and e-everything.” Bill and Stan sang together. Bill leaned over and kissed his temple, grinning from ear to ear. They laid in the back of Bill’s truck all night, singing and laughing. Both boys were beyond happy to be going to college together. Because even though the other losers wouldn’t be with them, they at least had each other.

 

 

They were twenty-one

Stanley and Bill were sharing an apartment and we’re both happily attending the same college. Bill played baseball and Stan was on the photography comity. Stan would often go to Bill’s games and take pictures. Both boys were in there apartment doing there own thing, Bill writing at his desk, and Stan studying for his finals. Stan didn’t take these tests as a joke. If anything, he overthought them. Stan studied every second he got. The material was starting to overwhelm him and felt utterly impossible.

“I can’t do this!” Stan grumbled, flipping a page in his textbook. Bill looked up from his paper and over at Stan.

“Of course you can, y-you’re so smart.” Bill smiled, turning back to his paper. Stan exhaled and went on studying. About fifteen minutes had passed and Bill had finished his paper and Stan was still studying. Bill hopped on the bed and laid down next to Stan.

“Hi.” Bill said, nuzzling his face into Stan’s neck. Stan giggled but pushed him away.

“Stop! I have to study.” Stan said with a chuckle.

“Come on! You’ve been st-studying all dayyyyy! Love meeee!” Bill whined as he flopped over onto Stan’s back.

“Stop!” Stan laughed out. “I’m serious!” Stan said louder. Bill hopped off the bed and stood in front of Stan.

“You’re already smart! Y-You don’t need to keep studying!” Bill groaned as he inched closer to Stan’s face. 

“Bill. I mean it. I need to study.” Stan said in a more serious tone. Bill just whined and walked out of the room. Stan exhaled, glad it was finally quiet. He continued to scan his textbook, looking for things that looked important. Stan was having a rather hard time finding things that he needed to know, but he was glad he had the rest of the evening. About five minutes later Bill came bounding back into the room like a child, jumping onto the bed.

“I can help you study!! How a-about that?!” Bill asked obviously excited about his idea. Stan needed to some how entertain his boyfriend. So he agreed to this. Bill took Stan flash cards and began to read them off. They started to study, Bill was glad Stan had made the flash cards because he had no idea the answers the any of these. Stan was getting a lot wrong but Bill was still encouraging, saying it’s just cause he was tired.

“So is that true? Or f-false?” Bill asked, looking at the back of the card.

“True?” Stan answered.

“Nope, false.” Bill said as he tucked the card in the back. Stan let out a frustrated huff.

“That’s the fifth one in a row! I’ve gotten wrong! I can’t do this!” Stan yelled, starting to hyperventilate. “If I can’t pass my finals then I fail! I can’t fail! I want to succeed in life! Not fail!” Stan said with panic. 

“You’re not gonna f-fail.” Bill reassured.

“Yes I am!” Stan snipped, tears starting to form. “And you’re gonna succeed while I sit here and fail!” Stan said, starting to cry. Bill scooted into his side and held him.

“Hey, breath okay? You’re gonna do great b-babe.” Bill said in a calm voice. Stan was crying from panic and trying to calm his breathing. Bill was running his fingers soothingly through Stan’s hair.

“Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and f-far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never w-whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything.” Bill sang to Stan, knowing it would calm him down. Sure enough, Stan’s breathing was steadying out. Bill could hear Stan humming quietly along to the tune, both of them knew the song word for word. Stan started to laugh which made Bill smile.

“I was freaking out, god that’s embarrassing.” Stan laughed, burying His face into Bill chest. Bill just chuckled and held his boyfriend close.

“It’s okay to f-freak out every now and then.” Bill said.

“But I’m always freaking out about school.” Stan mumbles into Bill’s chest.

“You’re just a perfectionist, that’s a-all!” Bill reassured. Stan just broke out into laughter.

“Sure, you could call it that.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Bill said. Stan just laughed and kissed Bill. 

“You’re gonna do amazing on your finals! You’re so smart, everyone’s gonna want to know your secret!” Bill chuckled.

“And I’ll have to tell them it’s my amazing boyfriend who helps me study.” Stan laughed.

“Really? I helped?” Bill grinned.

“Of course! When I start to freak out you calm me down too, so you’re kinda the best. Just don’t get to cocky.” Stan said with a grin. Bill just broke out into a big smile, kissing Stan’s nose.

“I love knowing I c-can help you!” Bill blushed.

“Always.” Stan said before pulling him in for another kiss. Both of the boys just spent the rest of the evening giggling and kissing, finals forgotten about.

 

 

They were twenty-four years old 

Bill was shaking Stan awake.

“Wake up!” Bill said with much enthusiasm. Stan just grumbled and rolled over.

“Come one! We’re going to get coffee and bagels! Remember!!” Bill beamed, sounding far too happy for a bagel and a cup of coffee. Stan turned over to face Bill, who was surprisingly dressed and ready to go. 

“How long have you been up for?” Stan asked, rubbing his eyes.

“About an hour or two, not sure!” Bill smiled. Stan slowly slid out of bed and headed for the shower.

“Hurry up! No baths!” Bill hollered at Stan.

“Fine!” Stan whined, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. While Stan was taking a shower Bill was skipping around the house talking to himself. Stan was rather puzzled at why Bill was so happy to be up at 8:00am on a Sunday morning. After about ten minutes or so, Stan stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Yes?” Stan asked.

“You done yet?” Bill asked. 

“Not quite, almost.” Stan said leaning against the door. 

“Ugh! Okay! Just hurry up!” Bill said before running off. Stan just chuckled and started getting dressed. He could hear loud music playing from the kitchen and could imagine Bill dancing and singing to it. Once Stan had finished getting ready he stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

“Come here! I love this song!” Bill said as he grabbed Stan’s hands and began to dance with him. Stan just began to laugh as Bill twirled him around before dipping him down, pulling him back up to where their faces were inches apart. Bill was so happy as he danced with Stan, acting like a little boy. Stan was enjoying Bill’s energy and glee. After the song had ended Bill cut off the radio and took Stan’s hand.

“Come on! Let’s walk!” Bill cheered as he dragged Stan out of the apartment. The two began to walk together, hand in hand. 

“I love you, did you know that?” Bill said, smiling at Stan. Stan just began to smile and blush. 

“I think I might have, but I love you too.” Stan chuckled. Bill just gave Stan’s hand a gently squeeze. Before they knew it they were at the small coffee shop. Bill opened the door for Stan and walked in behind him. They found a cute little booth to sit and plopped down together. Bill looked excited yet nervous.

“What’s up with you this morning?” Stan chuckled, nudging Bill’s arm playfully. Bill just shrugged and chuckled. 

“I’ll go get the coffees!” Bill said as he got up. Stan smiled as he watched Bill get up and walk up to the counter. Stan looked down at his lap and grinned.

“God I’m so in love.” Stan giggled to himself. He pulled a book out of his backpack and began to read it. Stan was quickly sucked into his book before there was a loud bang! And then another and two more. It didn’t take long for Stan to realize it was a gun shot. There was screaming and crying coming from the small building. Stan’s eyes darting to the door, he saw a man with a gun run out with fits full of cash that he must’ve stolen from the cash register. That’s when his eyes darted over to the counter, but Bill wasn’t their. Panic filled his gut but then he looked over to see him sitting, leaning against the bottom of the counter. Stan quickly got up and darted over to him. 

“Bill! Bill are you okay?!” He trembled. Bill just winced and continued looking into Stan’s eyes. Stan looked down to see Bill’s hands clasped over his gut, red liquid pouring out. 

“No no no! Stan cried as he pressed his hands against Bill’s stomach.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay.” Bill whimpered, one tear rolling down his cheek. Stan just began to sob. Bill began to pull something out of his pocket, a small box.

“I was going to do this more formally today but” Bill said as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with small diamonds in the metal. “Will you marry me?” Bill whispered. Stan was sobbing, nodding his head as he held out his hand. Bill’s bloody fingers slipped the ring into Stan’s left ring finger. Bill’s eyes looked weak, but he had the brightest smile. 

“I love you Stanley.” Bill coughed. Stan continued weeping as he held one of Bill’s hands.

“Hey don’t cry, it’s okay.” Bill said before grimacing slightly. 

“I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you” Bill quietly sang. Stan’s sobs came out more ragged and pathetic.

“love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you.” Bill continued to sing, his voice becoming quieter and quieter.

“I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I w-w-” Bill’s voice began to fade out as his eyelids slowly closed.

“N-No! No you can’t stop singing Bill I’m still crying! You have to keep singing! Please!” Stan screamed out over the commotion, hot, thick tears pouring out of his soft brown eyes. Stan had thrown himself at Bill’s lifeless body and was clutching to it, sobbing and coughing violently. 

“Please keep singing! Please.” Stan whispered into Bill’s ear. When there was no answer Stan broke out in agonizing sobs again. 

“I love you Bill, always and forever.” Stan whispered into Bill’s ear. Stan laid, holding Bill’s body quietly crying the lyrics to their song. 

“I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you everything I will do for you.”


End file.
